Memories
by Jeslene
Summary: Rui and Tsukushi... Or Tsukushi and Domyouji? Chapter 16's up! Sorry for the late update!
1. Rui and Tsukushi

Memories  
  
Disclaimer: I dun own HYD... So... Dun sue poor little me!  
  
Note: This is my first fanfic ever... So do read and review! Thanks fer reading!  
  
"Look! That's F4 and Makino Tsukushi!" "Who are they?" "You never heard of them?! F4 is the richest and most popular people here! Makino Tsukushi is the only girl allow to walk with them!"  
  
Makino Tsukushi glared at Domyouji Tsukasa as he shouted at the poor boy who accidentally bump onto him. "CAN'T YOU SEE ME YOU IDIO....." " Tsukasa!" Tsukasa turned and stare at the skinny girl in front of her and noticed the warning look in her eyes. "Don't you dare do this!" Tsukushi turned and helped the boy up. The boy looked frightened, like a rabbit running from a hungry wolf. She try to stop laughing as the boy bowed to her continuously before running away in lighting speed.  
  
~Flashback  
  
"Hey! That's our place!" A seven years old Tsukasa screamed at the tiny girl in front of him. He thought that the little girl will back off, instead she went : " Oh yea? Then from now onwards it's my place!" With that, she went back on to playing her ball. Hanazawa Rui looked at the little girl with interest as Tsukasa shook with anger. Hm... She's so interesting! I like her already...  
  
"Do you know what will happen if people don't listen to me?!" Tsukasa retorted as he clenched his fists. The girl smirks and gave a reply that made Akira and Soujirou laugh as if there will be no tomorrow. "Oh? I don't know and I don't wanna know! But I could guess that you might tie people around your curly worm-like hair and your hair will eat them up!" Rui watched on with interest as the two person threw all kinds of insults at each other, this is goin to be really fun...  
  
The next day, Rui went to his usual place at the balcony. He liked this place. It was quiet yet breath-takingly beautiful, from the balcony up there, you can see the ocean and the waves crashing down on the beach. But instead of himself today, he saw the tiny girl on the balcony, admiring the beautiful sight that lay before her. He sat down and the girl turned around.  
  
For a while, she seemed startled, then she regained her smile and introduced herself. "Hi! Im Makino Tsukushi! Nice to meet you!" "Hanazawa Rui." Rui said coldly and turned his attendtion back to the ocean. "This place is just so beautiful! There may not be alot to see, but looking at it makes me feel peaceful and calm, as if all my troubles are gone with the waves!" (Is that what a five years old girl will say? -_-|| I think Im overly imaginative!) Exactly how I felt! Maybe she - What's her name again? Makino Tsukushi? Maybe she's not just a stupid kid like the others... Tsukushi sat down next to Rui and stares at the sight once more. Suddenly, Rui felt something on his shoulder, Tsukushi had fallen asleep - On his shoulder. Looking at her innocent sleeping face, he suddenly felt very peaceful. He decided to let her sleep on his shoulder and watch her as she sleeps.  
  
~End of flashback~  
  
That idiotic Tsukasa! Don't he ever listens?! Tsukushi walked towards Akira, Soujirou and Tsukasa, her eyes flaming with anger. "DOMYOUJI TSUKASA!" *WhAcK* "Woo hoo... Tsukushi's unbeatable kick!" Soujirou said with a low whisltle. Akira was laughing so hard until tears came out from his eyes. On the other hand, poor Tsukasa was on the floor, groaning with pain. "YOU STUPID WOMAN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" "THAT BOY ALREADY APOLOGISED TO YOU! WHY DID YOU STILL STICK THAT STUPID RED NOTE IN HIS LOCKER?!!!" With a silly grin, Tsukasa got up. " That is because I want to!" "I don't want to talk to you anymore! It will drive me crazy!" With that (Plus a punch on Tsukasa's face) Tsukushi turned and stomped down the path and towards the place she always liked.  
  
As Tsukushi slowly walked through the path towards the balcony, music filled her mind, the sound of a violin. She reached her destination and opened the door. The noise made the music stop. Rui looked up and patted the empty space beside him. "Problems again?" "You bet! That idiot Tsukasa don't listen to apologies and advices do he!?" "Well, I should say apologies and warnings. That's just him..." Rui gave her a smile, a smile that is only for her, and continued playing his violin. Strange.. Rui always had the ability to calm me down whenever I am angry and cheer me up when Im sad... As the thoughts filled her mind, she felt her eyeslids grew heavy. Rui, thank you... For everything... That was the last thing on her mind as she fell asleep.  
  
Looking at the sleeping Tsukushi, Rui smiled gently and pulled her into his arms, Careful not to wake her up. He looked up to the the ocean that Tsukushi and him had spent so much time admiring and allowed peace and happiness over come his heart.  
  
Note: Like it? Then plz review it if you want me to contnue! Thanks alot! Sorry if it's bad or abit similar to other fanfics! 


	2. Nani!

Memories Chapter 2 Nani!?  
  
Discliamer: I do not own any characters of HYD! Dun sue me! Im broke!  
  
  
  
  
  
"Where is that woman and Rui! They're late!" a vein-pop-out-Tsukasa shouted to Soujiro and Akira. "Hey man! Relax will ya! We're early!" Soujiro tried to calm Tsuksa down, but he definately didn't do a good job! A few more veins pop out on Tsukasa's face. " Can't they be earlier!!!?? That stupid woman!" "WHO are you calling a stupid woman? MASTER DOMYOUJI TSUKASA?" A voice said scarsticly from behind. "Uh oh... There goes..." "Tsu... Tsukushi.... Wait! I... I..." *WhAcK* Tsukasa was on the floor even before he could finish this sentence. "HEY! You're a girl! A girl is not suppose to use her fist to fight!""Okay, I don't use my fists, I will use my feet!" Soujiro and Akira sighed. "There they go again!" Shrugged Akira. "Yo." a soft voice came from behind them. "Hey Rui! Where did you two go just now? Look at Tsukasa!" Rui took a glance at the fighting couple and shrugged. Lines on Soujiro head... -_-||| "I don't think you answered my question Rui."  
  
Makino House~ (By the way people... The Makinos are rich people here...)  
  
"WHAT? No way! Can you please let me off Mom?" "No!" "But those guys you introduced to me are all spoiled brat!" "Why not sis? You're quite spoiled too!" Tsukushi shoot a glare at Susumu, who is lying on the sofa. "Mom! I can choose my own...." "No means no Tsukushi!" Mrs Makino said strictly. "You're getting old!" "I'm only 18! And I know...." " No more Tsukushi! Tomorrow 6pm at Sakura Hotel. Strictly Formal!" With that, Mrs Makino went out of the living room. "Oh man..... Some more stupid guys like Susumu." "Hey! You're hurting me!" Susumu covered his heart with his hands, pretending to be hurt. Tsukushi smirked and set off to school.  
  
At school~  
  
"Tsukushi-chan! Are you free today? We're having a party at Domyouji-san's house!" Yuuki asked Tsukushi as they walked towards the classroom. "Sorry Yuuki, but no. I've something on today." "Oh... That's too bad. Nashikado- san said Hanazawa-san's not going too..." Looking at Yuuki's disappointed expression, Tsukushi can't help but feel guilty. *Hey wait! It's not my fault! It's Mom's fault!* "Sorry Yuuki, I'll make up to you some other time!"  
  
Sakura Hotel~ Tsukushi felt really sick at the thought of having to meet another spoiled boy. That's not all, Mrs Makino had been telling Tsukushi to be gentle, graceful and not to make the Makinos lose face. As they entered the private room, Tsukushi felt her jaws dropped to the floor. "Ha... Hanazawa Rui!" "Tsukushi! Why are you here!" Rui looked as shocked as Tsukushi, but he remained calm and composed. "OH~! So this is Tsukushi! She's so pretty!" gushed Mrs Hanazawa. Tsukushi almost wanted to laugh out loud at Mrs Hanazawa's expression, but her smile soon turned to a frown when Mrs Makino stepped on her foot hardly. "Oh thank you Mrs Hanazawa! Your son definately looks like you! Beautiful and composed! I'm sure we didn't make a mistake on this engagement!" "WHA..... OUCH!" Mrs Makino smiled brightly while Tsukushi groaned with pain. "Let's leave the lovebirds alone while we leave to discuss the wedding!" "Oh I agree! See you later Tsukushi!" With that, both Mrs Hanazawa and Makino went out, leaving Tsukushi in a daze.  
  
"Engagement....? Wedding....? Wha... What does that means?" "It's means we're gonna get married." Rui stated calmly, as if he doesn't care if he's engaged or not. "WHAT? GET MARRIED?"  
  
AN: I think this chapter wasn't that good... Well, Im quite bad at writing fanfics... But still I love it... Any suggestions for me? Plz reiew! Will Tsukushi marry Rui? What about Domyouji? Next chapter coming up next week! 


	3. I'm Engaged!

Memories  
  
Chapter 3 Engaged?  
  
A.N: Hi ppl! Actually... Im quite sad about my fanfic... I know it's no good... Hai... Anyway, plz enjoy this chapter although it may not be good!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own ani of the HYD characters! Well... I do hope they are though... =P  
  
the ~~~~ lines are the thoughts of the characters.  
"Engaged... I'm engaged.... I'm engaged.... I'm goin to be someone's wife... No no... Not just anyone... It's Rui... Engaged... Marriage..." Tsukushi chanted mindlessly. Rui, saw this and felt his heart flipped a little.  
  
~She don't want to be engaged to me? She don't like me? Oh right. Tsukasa. I can't stand this anymore..~.  
  
"Tsukushi, you don't like to be engaged to me? Is it because of Tsukasa? I mean..." Before Rui could finish this sentence, Tsukushi cut it off; "Yes! I mean No! Well... I don't know..." Tsukushi admitted. When she saw Rui's hurt expression, she can't help but feel bad. "I'm sorry Rui... I'm not sure if I'm ready to be engaged. I'll need sometime to think about it. Can I?"  
  
Rui's expression relaxed. ~She don't hate me, she is just afraid.~ "Yeah, I agree it is too suprising. But do you think we should tell the guys? I'm okay if you don't want to." "I think we should... After all they are our closest friends right?" Rui nodded slowly and walked out of the room. "I'll tell your mother and mine. See ya."  
  
As soon as Rui is out of the room, Tsukushi slumped to the sofa in the room.  
  
"Is it because of Tsukasa?"  
  
The words Rui said swarmed in her mind. ~Is it true? Is it really because... because of Tsukasa? I... I... Maybe... But Rui...~  
  
Flashback  
  
"Ru... Rui! Tsu... Tsukasa took my...my ball! Father gav...gave it to me on... on my birthday!" sobbed Tsukushi. Rui looked at the little girl in front of her and stood up. "Wait here."  
  
"Tsukasa! Don't you think it's too much? She's just playing her ball!" Tsukasa, Soujiro and Akira were at the field, playing football. Well, playing football before Tsukasa snatched Tsukushi ball and making her cry. "Yeah! She didn't even talk to us! What's the point?"  
  
~The point is she didn't talk to me... At all!~ Tsukasa haven't expected Tsukushi to cry, but when she did, Tsukasa was at a loss for action. He felt guilty, but instead of saying the truth, he shouted to Soujiro and Akira. "It's none of your business! Just shut up!" When he shouted, he put his hands, with the ball in them, on top of his head. "Give Tsukushi back her ball." Tsukasa turned, and saw Rui standing in front of him.  
  
"Why do you care Rui? Never am I going to return her stupid ball!" Shouted an enraged Tsukasa. ~Rui! It's always Rui! Why? I'm more fun to be with instead of that Rui who always stares into space! When does it always had to be him?~ "Then I'll take it" With a quick motion, Rui snatched the ball in Tsukasa's hands and threw it towards Tsukushi, who was standing beside the field.  
  
"Oh thanks Rui! You're my bestest best friend!" With that, Tsukushi gave Rui a warm hug. Although Rui noticed Tsukasa was shaking with anger, he hugged her back and walked away, taking her by the hand.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
It is Rui who always come to her aid. It's always Rui who advised her whenever she had problems. But Tsukasa... The boy who always tease her, yet took her with care whenever she was down. Tsukushi felt that she was torn, torn between the two boys who were her best friends. "What should I do!!" She wailed to the walls.  
  
AN: Like this chapter? Any suggestions? Do you want it to be a Tsukasa/Tsukushi or Rui/Tsukushi fanfic? Plz review! Thanks for reading! Thanks for the reviews too! I luv ya all! 


	4. Breaking The News

Memories  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Breaking the news!  
  
Disclaimer: I dun own any of the HYD characters!(Except fer the girl I made up... coming up later)  
  
A.N: Hi all!going to be a week already.... So i kept my promise to update after one week! I'm soooo buzi these few days..... Tired..... Actually I wanna give up on this fanfic... But all your reviews keep me goin! Thanks!  
  
annjo: Thanks for your review! I'm goin to cry~ You're so supportive! Keep reading and reviewing~!  
  
Winniekins: Thanks! About is it goin to be a R/T or T/T fanfic.... Well, I can only say Lets wait and see~  
  
hyd-luver5: Hi! Thanks fer ya review! I am a Rui fan to be exact... I do like Domyouji, but not as much as Rui! ^^;  
  
chalce: Thanks for our encouragement! Don't worry, Tsukasa and Tsukushi's "fights" is getting more and more! I'll take more notice on my errors! Thanks! ^_^  
  
* * * The ~ lines is the thoughts of the characters........ Enjoy!  
  
* * *  
  
"Tsukushi-chan~~~ (Plus alot of heart shapes behind the name...)" Tsukushi turned and saw Kazuya running towards her, panting really hard. "Good Morning Kazuya! What's up?" "Why didn't you go to the party yesterday~? It's really boring without you~~~! (More hearts....)"  
  
"Oh! Sorry, I've got something on. I need to attend to a....." Tsukushi stopped before she said the word "Engagement". ~I haven't tell the guys yet... I think I should find Rui first...~ "To a?" Kazuya tilted his head a little as his puppy brown eyes clouded with confusion. "I'm sorry Kazuya, I need to go now. See ya around!"  
  
"Tsukushi-chaannnn~~~" Kazuya whined, but Tsukushi is already gone.  
  
As Tsukushi walked towards the balcony, music filled her ears once more. The sound of a violin, such a peaceful yet beautiful piece. She gently push opened the door of the balcony and surely, Rui was there, playing his violin.  
  
"Yo." Rui said softly as Tsukushi took a seat beside him. Tsukushi smiled as Rui continued to play his violin. She closed her eyes slowly, enjoying the music. ~I always feel so peaceful around him. It's like I'm sucked into his special atmosphere~  
  
Tsukushi opened her eyes to find Rui staring at her. She blushed almost immediatly. "What are you looking at you idiot!" "You drool while you sleep." "I do not!" Although Tsukushi didn't believe Rui's words, still she rubbed furiously at her mouth. Rui grinned as Tsukushi continue rubbing.  
  
~School canteen~  
  
"Why is that woman always always late! She's the one who asked us to wait for her in the canteen!" roared Tsukusa. "Well, we're waiting." stated Sojiro matter-of-factly. Akira shrugged. "Sojiro and me had a bet on her." "WHAT? A bet on HER?" Veins popped up on Tsukasa's forehead. Sojiro turn and glared at Akira. "Didn't I told you not to mention this to him? You'll get us killed!"  
  
"Who will get killed?" Sojiro turn to see Rui and Tsukushi behind them. As they took a seat, Sojiro turned to a frowning Akira with a wicked grin. "Akira... You lost! Tsukushi is late because of Rui!" "Hey! No fair!" Akira stuck out his tounge and handed some notes to Sojiro. Lines appeared on Tsukushi's face. -_-|||  
  
Tsukasa clenched his fist and stood up. He went behind Sojiro and pulled his chair, causing Sojiro to fall on the floor. "OUCH! What the heck you're doing Tsukasa!" "I'm doing Tsukushi a favour." replied Tsukasa as he glanced at Tsukushi, who gave him a "Thank You" smile.  
  
"Ok Tsukushi, break the news." Said Tsukasa as soon as Sojiro settled back onto his chair. Tsukushi's smile immediately disappeared. She started playing with the hem of her skirt nervously. Rui took her hand firmly.  
  
At the sight, Tsukasa's eyes roared with fire. He shot a warning glance towards Rui. "Well... Guys... I'm... I.... Rui... and... Um..." "I'll do it." Rui squeezed her hand and looked up to F3 seriously. "Tsukushi and I are engaged."  
  
Upon hearing this, Sojiro and Akira almost fell out of their chairs. Together, they turned and looked at Tsukasa, waiting for his respond.  
  
"I don't care if Rui's engaged. But Tsukushi is engaged to who?" was Tsukasa's reply. Sojiro and Akira's eyes turned to dots. ( '_' ) "Tsukasa... That doesn't mean what you think. It means..." Tsukushi cut off Sojiro's sentence with her hand. "No, Sojiro. I'll tell him myself." Tsukasa's eyes narrowed curiously and Tsukushi took a deep breath.  
  
"Tsukasa. I'm engaged to Rui." "WHAT????!!!!" Tsukasa jumped out his chair and stared at the girl in front of her. "To Rui?" He asked again, hoping what he just heard isn't true. His heart sank as she nodded. "My mom arranged it. I have no choice." She explained with a weak smile. "Can't you say no?!" Without waiting for Tsukushi's reply, Tsukasa stormed off. Leaving Tsukushi and F3 staring after him.  
A.N: So... How's it? Quite a sad story actually... but... no choice! plz do review fer it! thanks! 


	5. No! Tsukushi!

Memories  
  
Chapter 5  
  
No! Tsukushi!  
  
Disclaimer: I dun owned any of the characters in HYD!  
~ the wavy lines are the characters' thoughts  
A.N: Hm... Looks like Rui is more liked by the ppl reading my fic... Should it be a Rui and Tsukushi fanfic? Hm... Dunnoe~  
  
nighteyez: So sorrie... I posted chapter four before u reviewed my chapter three! So it didn't haf my thanks to you... Anyway, thanks~! Im insane too, dun worry. I always will!  
  
Staring after Tsukasa's retreating back, Tsukushi's heart sank.  
  
"Can't you say no?!"  
  
Tsukushi considered Tsukasa's words. ~ Can... Can I really say no? I've already did that to all the engagements that Mom made me...~  
  
Looking up at Rui's face, her heart flipped at Rui's gentle smile. Yes, Rui. How could she reject Rui? Rui who is always by her side? Rui who she always loved?  
  
Tears stung her eyes. ~No! Tsukushi! You must be strong!~ But the tears didn't listened to her, instead, they ran down her face furiously.  
  
Rui's POV  
  
I actually predicted Tsukasa's outburst. I knew he always liked Tsukushi, since he met her. But I will not give up Tsukushi just because my best friend fancied her.  
  
The tears kept running down her face. Each drop of her tears broke my heart a bit by a bit. Her tears showed that she love Tsukasa. Am I wrong to break them up? Am I that selfish? Is keeping her by my side wrong? I know these questions needed to be answered.  
  
Tsukushi's POV  
  
Why... Why am I crying? Why does Rui have that hurt expression? Why is Tsukasa so angry? I really don't know. And I know I don't want to know.  
  
Back  
  
Akira and Sojiro looked at each other, then at Tsukushi and Rui. "We'll go find Tsukasa. See ya guys later!"  
  
"Look at them! I mean we'll never be like that right? Sometimes I really wonder is true love that good." Stated Akira. Sojiro just shrugged. Because down inside his heart and underneath his playboy mask, a girl had her place right there.  
  
Back at the canteen  
  
"Tsukushi? Are you okay?" Rui wiped away Tsukushi tears using his fingers. But that made her cried harder. Rui sighed.  
  
~Tsukushi love Tsukasa.~  
  
When Tsukushi finally looked up, her eyes were red and puffy. Rui's heart sank. ~When will she learn how to take care of herself? Don't she knows that she will break my heart?~  
  
"Gomen ne Rui. I don't think I can go on with the engagement. I... I need time to really go through this." Rui smiled gently at the girl in front of her.  
  
"Go on. I'll wait. No matter what." He put on his expressionless mask again, just to hide his true feelings now. That is, hurt.  
  
As Tsukushi headed home then, she spotted a dark figure under the street light. She strained to uncover the mist in front of her. "Tsukushi?" It's him. "Tsukasa? Why are you..."  
  
She stopped in mid sentence. Warmness covered her. She was in Tsukasa's arms.  
  
"Do you really love Rui? More than me? I really need an answer." his voice was low, like he had cried alot. Tsukushi strained to stop her tears from coming down again. "Tsukasa... I..."  
  
"Please! I need an answer! Do you love me?"  
  
~Tsukasa... Do I love him...?~ Searching deep inside her heart, she got an answer.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Next day  
  
Rui's POV  
  
"I'm sorry Rui." That was her answer. Her answer to whether it's me or Tsukasa. It's comfirmed. Tsukasa won this battle. I can't help the heart wrenching feeling. This is really too much for me. But instead, I smiled.  
  
"It's okay. As long as you're happy." was my reply. "Thanks, thanks for all you did for me Rui. Although we couldn't be together, but I love you, I always will." With that, she went out of the resturant. I laughed at myself. How foolish of me. Thinking she will choose me over my best friend. I covered my face in my hands. Tsukushi is not mine anymore.  
  
As I walked out of the resturant, something caught my attention. It was her. Crossing the street. She hanged her head low. It was then she realised a car approaching her. I strained to pull her away, but no. I can't.  
  
*BANG!*  
  
I Immediatly ran over, ignoring the honkings of the cars. I approached her. She was covered in blood. I cried. I held her in my arms tightly, not even noticing the siren of a ambulance.  
  
AN: I made another sad story..... Tsukushi.... Poor girl... I didn't meant to torture her you know.... Hai... Will Tsukushi live? How will Tsukasa react? All int eh next chapter! Do Review~! 


	6. Awake

Memories  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Awake  
  
Disclaimer: I dun own HYD~!  
  
A.N: ZzzZzzZ... I've been so tired nowades... School, school and still school. Someone gimme a break from this! I guess I'm dying soon!  
  
To Shekinah: Hi! Thanks for your review! It really encouraged me! Im sorry about you have to make a new ID for this... I should have turn off the "Dun allow people without ID to review" thingie... Well, this chapter is goin to be boring... Im hafing a headache now... Sorry! But keep reviewing! Next chapter will be better!  
  
"Rui!" Tsukasa shouted from behind. "How's Tsukushi?"  
  
They were in the hospital, Tsukushi had been knocked down by a car after she rejected Rui.  
  
Rui held his head low, and then replied softly. "The blow on her head is pretty serious. But the doctor said that she's okay now." Tsukasa let out a sigh of relief. ~ She's all right. ~ But his relieve was quickly overcome by anger. "She went to find you right?! Why didn't you protect her!? Why?!"  
  
Tsukasa held Rui by his collar, threatening to hit him. "I tried, Tsukasa, I tried. But I didn't do it on time! I couldn't reach her. Do you know I'm in pain as much as you do and maybe more? I was there! But yet I couldn't protect her! How much do you know about my pain!?"  
  
Tsukasa loosen his grip on Rui and lean against the wall. "Tsukasa! Rui!" Akira and Soujiro ran towards them, both sweating profusely. "How's Tsukushi?" "She all right for now." They both let out a sigh.  
  
Just then, the doctor walked out of the ward and faced them with a smile. "She's okay now. You can see her." The four of them rush through the door and saw Tsukushi. Laying on the bed with a bandage covering her forehead, Tsukushi was struggling to pour a glass of water. Instead she accidentally spilled it.  
  
"Here, let me do it." Tsukasa pour her a glass of water and handed it to her, smiling tenderly. Tsukushi smiled gratefully and drank it, but too fast. She immediatly chocked on it and started coughing hardly. Tsukasa jumped to her aid. Patting her back slowly, his eyes were full of love, concern and tender.  
  
Smiling gratefully once again, Tsukushi looked up to Tsukasa.  
  
"I'm sorry, but do I know you?"  
  
The sentence echoed in Tsukasa's mind. "You... You don't reconise me?" Praying with his heart, Tsukasa hoped that Tsukushi will suddenly jump up and tell him all this is a joke. But no, instead Tsukushi cocked her head to the side and shook her head.  
  
Rui pulled Tsukasa behind himself, knowing Tsukasa is goin to burst anytime. Smiling down at Tsukushi, Rui noticed her blank look. "Hi Tsukushi. Do you reconise them?" He first pointed to Tsukasa. then Soujiro and lastly Akira.  
  
"No."  
  
"What about me?"  
  
"Hanazawa Rui."  
  
"You mean the only person you reconised here is me?" Rui stared at Tsukushi in suprise. ~She lost her memories.~  
  
"Yeah. What is this all about? Do I know them at all?"  
  
"YES! We loved each other! Don't you remember? Don't you remember the love we use to have?!" Tsukasa broke free from Rui's grip and shook Tsukushi's shoulders violently. His heart was wrenching from pain and breaking piece by piece, bits by bits. Akira and Soujiro pull him away from a shocked Tsukushi and got him outside of the ward.  
  
Rui turned his attention back to Tsukushi once more. "I'll come back tomorrow. Rest well." "Don't worry, I will! And come early tomorrow! The hospital is so boring!" Rui closed the ward room after giving her a smile.  
  
Tsukasa is sitting on the bench, covering his face with his hands, obviously crying his heart out.  
  
Tsukasa's POV  
  
After all I did, she forgot all about me? This is too much. My heart cracked as I slowly relised that that Tsukushi inside the ward is no longer the girl who fought with me all the time. Why can't we be together? Why can't we love each other? Is that fate? No! I will not give up on her. She may not remember me or love me anymore, but nothing is goin to change my love for her, ever.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Hey! You stupid girl! stop following me!" Tsukushi lifted her eyebrown slightly then laughed out loud. "Why are you laughing you banbi!" Tsukasa voice shook with anger. She always have to make him angry. When they were young, Tsukushi never bothered to talk to Tsukusa (If you don't count fighting...) She was always after Rui.  
  
"Who's following you! You idiot! I'm just on my way to the dango shop! We just happened to be on the same road!"  
  
"Dango Shop? For what?"  
  
"Work."  
  
"WHAT?" exclaimed Tsukusa, clearly disgusted. "That's only for poor people! You're not that poor aren't you!"  
  
Tsukushi laughed again upon hearing the remark. "So you admitted I'm not poor huh?" Tsukasa blushed. "Wh...Who says! I mean... I mean..." Tsukushi laughed at his reaction and turned to walk away. "Well, I'll see you!" "Wai..!" But she's already gone.  
  
End Of Flashback  
  
She always slipped away from him. She was like a star, high up above, where he couldn't reach her. Once again, she slipped away from his embrace. Tsukusa buried himself his own sorrow and cried.  
  
A.N: Okay, I know it's bad... My mood's affecting me! Sorry! But do review! There isn't enough Tsukusa rite? Sorry to all Tsukasa's fans... Tsukasa's part will get more next chapter! But about what kinda fanfic it's gonna be.... T/T or R/T.... Depends on your votes! Thanks! 


	7. Love Between?

Memories  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Love between...?  
  
Disclaimer: I dun own ani of these characters in HYD!  
  
A.N: Whao~ Looks like Rui's winning dah battle between if the story's gonna be T/T or R/T... Lotz of ppl think Rui is gonna be the one. But Tsukasa is onli losing a little.... I will still continue the vote until next week and see wad happens~ Is it gonna be Rui, or Tsukasa?  
  
~Are the thoughts of dah characters~  
  
"Tsukushi-chan, you really don't remember a single thing about us?" Yuuki was in the ward with Tsukushi.  
  
As Tsukushi shook her head, Yuuki let out a sigh. She had been here all morning, helping Tsukushi to recollect her memories. But untill now, no results are shown, Tsukushi is still as clueless as ever.  
  
Tsukushi caught Yuuki's disappointment in her eyes. She took Yuuki's hand and smiled gently. "I'm sorry Sendoh-san, but I'll try my best. Really." "Well, the first thing to do, you can cut off the "Sendoh-san" and make that Yuuki-chan." Yuuki remarked playfully.  
  
"Oh! Sorry Sendoh--, I mean Yuuki-san, no... Yuuki-chan!" Yuuki burst out laughing at Tsukushi's attempt to get the right way to call her name. Tsukushi face heated, but soon, she joined in the laughing with Yuuki.  
  
"Yo." Tsukushi and Yuuki turned to see Rui standing at the door, smiling. "Hi Hanazawa-san!" Yuuki took a look at her watched and exclaimed. "WHAT?! I'M LATE FOR SCHOOL!" She stopped and covered her mouth, remembering that this is a hospital.  
  
The nurse next door came over and shoot Yuuki a glare before she gave a warning "SHHHHH!"  
  
"Whoops, forgot that this is a hospital. I've got to go, I'm late for school! I'll see ya tomorrow! Bye!" With a final wave, Yuuki disappeared through the door. Rui and Tsukushi is now alone in the ward.  
  
"So, how's your memories going?" Rui asked as he took a seat on the sofa next to Tsukushi's bed. "Well, I was told from Yuuki that I have some friends like Shigeru, Sara, Kazuya and Sakurako. I've also met my family. And I know that my childhood friends includes you, Mimasaka Akira, Nashikado Soujiro and Domyou--"  
  
She stopped at the mention of Tsukusa's name.  
  
"Rui."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Is that Domyouji Tsukasa... My boyfriend? Like everyone says so?"  
  
Rui shrugged. "As a matter of fact, yes." "I must be hurting him. I can't remember a thing about him, much more then being in love with him." remarked Tsukushi, with a sad smile tugging at her lips.  
  
"Actually, you dumped me for him."  
  
"I WHAT?"  
  
Rui continued to tell her about the engagement and how Tsukushi choosed Tsukasa over him. Tsukushi's eyes brimmed with tears about hearing that. "I'm sorry! I shouldn't had told you that!" Rui apologised as soon as Tsukushi's tears welled up.  
  
"I... I must have hurt you deeply! I'm... I'm really sorry Rui." Tears trickled down her cheeks as Rui wipe them away with his thumb.  
  
"Shh... It's not your fault that you fall for Tsukasa instead of me. It's my fault for not trying harder to get you by my side."  
  
"Rui... You're so gentle."  
  
Rui stared at her in suprise when she said he was gentle, but soon it was replaced by tenderness. "I just don't want this stupid girl to cry." He teased softly.  
  
"Who are you calling stupid! Hanazawa Rui?"  
  
Rui pretend to shrug and stated playfully."Well, that person admitted it."  
  
"I did not!" Tsukushi threw at pillow at Rui.  
  
"See? You admitted it again!"  
  
"Hey! No fair!"  
  
A.N: Hm... Is this kinda short? Well, I don't know! But this chapter is obviously talking about Rui and Tsukushi. Quite a happy chapter actually. Plz review! Thanks for all the reviews for the previous chapters! 


	8. The Bond between Who?

Memories  
  
Chapter 8  
  
The Bond Between...?  
  
A.N: Hi all! I was sooooo happy! The reviews of the last two chapters are more then I expected~! Thankz! *Jeslene starts crying with happiness* Well, becuz of that, I started writing this chapter early. Well, Tsukasa fanz, Tsukasa's losing! But dun worry, these vote just only make me wanna write more of who. And the ending... It's gonna depend on my imagination!  
  
~Are thoughts of the characters~  
  
Tsukushi turned at the sound of the creaking door. She had just woke up from a dream. A beautiful dream.  
  
She was in a beautiful place with flowers surrounding her. She was dressed in a white gown, simple yet elegant. A small yet warm breeze caressed her hair. "Tsukushi!" She turned to see a man calling to her.  
  
That's where she woke up.  
  
The man was strangely familiar, like someone she know. But she counldn't search for the answer in her mind. She couldn't find the answer to it.  
  
"Tsukushi? It's me."  
  
Tsukasa walked into the ward to see Tsukushi in a daze. He started worrying. "Tsukushi! Are you ok?"  
  
He relaxed at the smile of Tsukushi.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, Domyouji-san."  
  
Tsukasa's heart sank, but he smiled insprite of it.  
  
"The doctor said that I can be discharged two days later."  
  
"So soon? Don't you think you should rest more?" Tsukasa's face turned into a frown. He wanted Tsukushi to recover fully before going anywhere. Tsukushi's pretty face turn into a cute pout. "I don't wanna stay in this hospital anyway! It's so boring here! So please just let me have my way!"  
  
"No." Tsukasa replied firmly. He couldn't imaging Tsukushi fainting on the streets, maybe even kidnapped and ...  
  
"Domyouji-san? You look pale."  
  
"I'm okay." Tsukasa shook away these thoughts. But instead of going with Tsukushi's wish, he stated, "You're staying here until next week. No more buts."  
  
Tsukushi couldn't believe that she choose this demanding man over Rui who is always gentle to her. "Rui won't do this to me." Tsukasa's face fell. Rui. It's Rui again. It's always Rui. He knew he couldn't lose Tsukushi to his best friend.  
  
Tsusaka let out a sigh. He turned back to Tsukushi, who was red with anger. "Okay, you can get out of here as normal. But promise me to protect yourself."  
  
Tsukushi cheered as Tsukasa turned to leave. Before leaving, Tsusaka left a message.  
  
"Two days later, Sunday, Hinata Street, Nirumi Resturant at 3.00pm." With that, he went out of the ward.  
  
Tsukushi sat on her bed, dumbfounded.  
  
"Two days later, Sunday, Hinata Street, Nirumi Resturant at 3.00pm."  
  
Is he.. setting a date? With her?  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
"1.00pm, I'll be waiting."  
  
A guy sat on the bench, ignoring the snow on his hair and body. He had been waiting for four hours. She ran to him quickly...  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
"NO!" Tsukushi's suffering from a terrible headache when the pictures she didn't reconise swim in her head. Hugging her head, she bury herself in her pillow. She knew that the pictures floating in her head is about someone important, but she didn't know who.  
  
Whenever she tried to recalled, her head will start to ache. She conviced herself not to think of it anymore, the headache then slowly stopped. Slumping down on her bed, her eyelids grew heavy. She started to fall into the warmth of the darkness. Before she fall asleep she mummured a name.  
  
"Tsukasa..."  
  
Two days later...  
  
Tsukushi stood in front of her full length mirror. She turned while looking at her reflection.  
  
It's the day for the date Tsukasa set. She had been worrying about this. She wanted to tell someone, but she couldn't. Rui will be upset if he knew about the date. Akira and Soujiro will only make it worst using their stupid acting and "Teaching" while telling the world about this.  
  
She can't afford to lose Rui.  
  
Looking up at the clock, she turned and walked out of the door and into the car which Tsukasa had arranged, and towards the destination.  
  
Arriving at the resturant, Tsukushi spotted Tsukasa almost immediately. Tsukasa was in a suit, simple yet dashing. She knew he was attracting the other girls attraction and admiration just by standing there.  
  
Thinking of that, a feeling she didn't reconise welled up her heart.  
  
~What is this feeling? Envy, admiration or..... Jealousy? Why should I feel jealous?~  
  
In the middle of her thinking, Tsukasa already approached her. Greeting her using his usual "Yo." He held out his hand which Tsukushi took.  
  
Tsukasa took a good look at Tsukushi. They were in the lift, waiting to reach the resturant. He had planned a romantic dinner for her. Candles, soft music and delicious food. Tsukushi looked elegant in her simple blue gown. Tsukasa can't help but stare at her. Suddenly, the lights went off.  
  
Followed by a loud "Bang!'  
  
Tsukasa tried to open the door usin his hands. But it was too hard for him. "We're trapped." He turned to see Tsukushi hugging her head. Her pretty face twisted in pain.  
  
"TSUKUSHI!"  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+* "Hey! You're having a high fever!"  
  
"No I'm not! I'm not that weak!"  
  
"Come here! Lie down!"  
  
The man struggled to escape her grip, but soon gave up and lied on her thighs. He had been waiting in the snow for four hours.  
  
For her.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
"Tsukushi! Are you okay?" Tsukasa started to get nervous. Tsukushi looked so much in pain. His heart broke once more.  
  
~Damn! I should had let her stay in the hospital longer!~  
  
Tsukasa took a deep breath and then pulled Tsukushi in his embrace.  
  
A.N: How's it? Last chapter is about Rui and Tsukushi, but this time it's about Tsuksa and Tsukushi. What will happen next? Well, I don't know! But the vote for T/T or R/T is over! Thanks fer all the votes! Plz review! 


	9. Falling towards

Memories  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Falling towards  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the chracters in HYD!  
  
A.N: Hi people! Sorry for the slow update! Well, it's because of His and Her Story. I suddenly got the patience to write two fan fics at a time... So what do you all think of His and Her Story? Okok, let's focus on Memories. Rui or Tsukasa? Well, I dunnoe too... gotta see what goes in my mind! The newest vote is... Who will Soujiro end up with? Any suggestions or juz wanna chat with me plz email me! nirumi_haze@hotmail.com  
  
Tsukushi can't think of anything except the warmth that overcomed her. Tsukasa embraced her when the pictures she didn't remember flahed in her head, causing a headache. Yes, she was afraid of Tsukasa and set her mind up on kicking him away.  
  
Instead, she stayed.  
  
His body near hers seemed so natural, so warm. Her heart was at peace. She closed her eyes as her headache slowly subsides.  
  
~ Rui ~  
  
Tsukushi immediatly pulled away from Tsukasa's comforting arms. Yes Rui. How can she forget Rui who loves her? Tsukasa frowned. "What's wrong?"  
  
"You're not Rui."  
  
The words from her mouth pierced his heart like knifes. His heart hurts as if fire burnt it. A silent tear made its way down his cheek. But it was too dark for Tsukushi to see it.  
  
"I'm sorry. But... I think I love Rui, but I will still try my best to remember you. I promise." The words came out of her mouth so softly, that Tsukasa didn't quite caught it. But he heard about she will try her best to remember him.  
  
His face lit up a little. His heart release its worries a little.  
  
But not all.  
  
The lift door creaked opened, standing outside was a girl in about her early twenties. "Are you two okay?" She asked, her face crinkled in concern. "Yes, don't worry about that." Tsukushi replied gently. Her heart fluttered when she turned to look at Tsukasa, whoese lips carried a slight smile.  
  
What is this feeling she have? Admiration? Liking? Or... Love? She didn't know. And She didn't want to figure it out.  
  
Makino House  
  
"ONEESAN!!! HANAZAWA-SAN'S HERE!" Tsukushi turned from her book, irritated by Susumu's shouting.  
  
"Susumu! Does it occurs to you that we come from s DECENT family? Shouting is not allowed! I thought you are at least eaducated about that!"  
  
"As if you were educated about it!" Susumu shot back.  
  
Tsukushi walked out of her room and and down the stairs. Rui was seating on the sofa, or to say SLEEPING on the sofa waiting for her.  
  
Tsukushi smiled gently. Rui's face is always angelic no matter what. She sat down next to him and he woke up.  
  
"Oh... Sorry, I fell asleep." Rui let out a big sleeply yawn while rubbing at his eyes. Tsukushi laughed out softly, "Well, that means our sofa is made of good quality! Thanks for testing it out!"  
  
Rui smiled a little. "It looks like you're better already." "Yeah. It's just that I still got headaches. But Susumu says I can recover as fast as a beast. Well, I almost killed him for that sentence."  
  
Their eyes met and they both let out their laughters at the same time.  
  
Tsukushi felt comfortable with Rui, more then with Tsukasa. Yet she can't forget the way Tsukasa pull her into his arms.  
  
His scent. His warmth and his gentleness.  
  
She knew she couldn't tell Rui about the date. She don't want Rui to worry for her anymore. She don't want Rui to be sad anymore.  
  
"Well, should we get out of here and take a walk somewhere?" Rui suggested. "Or do you prefer that I continue testing your sofa's quality?" Tsukushi giggled. "Why don't you do both at the same time?"  
  
"Only professionals can do that dumb. Let's go." Rui held out his hand with a gentle smile on his handsome face. Tsukushi smiled back and took it.  
  
Together, they went out of the house.  
  
A.N: the first part of the chapter is quite bad actually... Maybe because my headache's killing all my brain cells! Plz review! 


	10. Realisation

Memories  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Realisation  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in HYD!  
  
A.N: Well, I guess I'm goin into Rui X Tsukushi too much! Phew! Sorrie guys! I'm kinda busy this week... So don't kill me if I update too slow! This chapter's gonna be.... Dunnoe!  
  
The sun shone on Tsukushi's shoulders and the gentle breeze blow through her hair. It's wonderful to be out here in the sun. Enjoying the natures of life, noticing the wonders of life. Her lip stretched into a smile.  
  
Rui turned to notice the slight smile on Tsukushi's face, she looked so refreshed after a few nights rest. Just by walking at the side with her, he felt relieved.  
  
They decided to take a rest in a park. Sitting down on the bench, Rui turned his attention back to Tsukushi. Beads of pespiration find their way down her face as she took a deep breath.  
  
"Are you hungry?"  
  
"Yeah, a little."  
  
"I'll go buy something to eat, stay here, ok?"  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
Rui stood up and headed to the nearest fast food resturant, leaving Tsukushi siting on the bench. She looked at the children playing nearby.  
  
Three little boys are playing soccer while a girl stood nearby, watching the game with another boy beside her.  
  
One of the boys started to bully the girl by snatching away the ball she was holding. She tried to get it back, but the boy held it too high.  
  
The boy standing beside her suddenly reached up and took away the ball from his hands and handed it back to the sobbing girl. The girl gratefully smiled at him as the boy took her hand and ran away with her.  
  
A headache started to make its way to her head. She knew this picture. She knew it. The headache started to get worst. She held her head.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
// Baka! Try and get your ball back! Crybaby! //  
  
// Rui! Tsukasa took my ball! //  
  
// Stay here. //  
  
// Arigato ne Rui! //  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
"NO!"  
  
The picture flashed through her mind like a flim. She knew it was part of her forgotten memories, yet she couldn't reconised them. She let out a scream.  
  
Rui heard her scream. He immediatly ran over to her, dropping the hotdogs he just purchased.  
  
"Tsukushi! Are you okay? Tsukushi!"  
  
She looked so much in pain. Her brows furrowed in fury. Rui lifted her from the ground as he held her close to him. As Tsukushi's headache slowly subsides, her body relaxed.  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
"I'm better now." Tsukushi started to untangle herself from Rui's warm embrace as she struggled to stand up.  
  
"You got me worrying just now." Rui stated.  
  
Tsukushi smile disappeared as she observed Rui's blue eyes. They were serious. "Gomen nasai ne, Rui. I didn't know came over me. It's just that, just that..." She stopped in mid-sentence as Rui placed his fingers over her mouth.  
  
"Shh... No explainations. Promise me, never to make me worry about you again." His voice was shaky, his eyes were gentle.  
  
"I promise."  
  
Rui smiled and leaned over to plant a kiss on Tsukushi's forehead. Tsukushi blushed furiously at his action while Rui grinned at her reaction.  
  
"Seems like you two are doing fine huh?"  
  
Both of them turned at the voice. They were too deep in conversation to notice this man standing in front of them.  
  
It was Tsukasa.  
  
"Domyouji..." Tsukushi's voice was shaky as she called out his name. He smiled at her but he shoot a glare at Rui.  
  
"Yo."  
  
That was what came from Rui. Tsukasa's eyes flared with fire. "What are you doing to MY girlfriend?" He demanded.  
  
"Going out for a walk." Rui replied, without any gulitiness. Tsukasa's anger flared up as he retorted. "Going out for a walk doesn't includes kissing my girlfriend!" But Rui just shrugged.  
  
"No!"  
  
Tsukushi screamed as Tsukasa lifted his fist and bringing it down hard at Rui's face. Blood trickled down his lips as he did the same to Tsukasa.  
  
She had seen this before. Tsukasa hitting Rui, and Rui doing the same. She squatted down on the ground.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
// I'm going to New York. //  
  
// Why did you come? Go back. //  
  
// Do you love Rui? More than you love me? //  
  
// I'm sorry Rui. //  
  
// Aishiteru, Tsukasa! //  
  
// Domyouji Tsukasa! //  
  
// Tsukasa... //  
  
// Tsukasa... //  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
The pictures flased through her mind as the boys fought it out.  
  
She remembered.  
  
Domyouji Tsukasa, the man she loved.  
  
Hanazawa Rui, the man she cared for.  
  
"STOP!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. They obeyed. Both of them turned to look at Tsukushi.  
  
"Baka! Fighting doesn't helps! Why can't you stop using your fists to fight it out?"  
  
"Because I...!"  
  
Tsukasa stopped. Realisation hit him.  
  
Tsukushi regained her memories.  
  
"You... You remembered?" He swept her up her embrace as she nodded, with tears forming in her eyes. "Yes, Tsukasa, I love you." Tsukushi pulled out of his embrace and leveled her eyes to meet with his black orbs.  
  
"Believe me. I really do."  
  
She leaned to meet her lips with his for a long, lingering, passionate kiss.  
  
Rui smiled.  
  
It hurts. Not only from the injuries on her body, but also from his heartache.  
  
Tsukushi left him for Tsukasa once more.  
  
But he knew Tsukushi will be happier with the one she love, not the one she doesn't, although he love her with all his heart.  
  
He turned to walked away from the couple while snowflakes starts to fall.  
A.N: Yea! Tsukasa won! But there's more to come, guys! How's this chapter? NiGhTeYeZ can stop hitting Tsukushi's head to regain her memories! Yea! Now that Tsukushi's back with Tsukasa, most people think that it's the end... But beware of Jeslene! She won't let the story end like that! Plz review! Thanks! 


	11. Celebrations, or not?

Memories  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Celebrations, or not?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the people in the HYD cast!  
  
A.N: HI~ I'm back! I'm getting a writer's block recently. Haiz! Guess I like Rui too much that I dun even know what to write about Tsukushi and Tsukasa! I like the T/T though! Well... I decided on something... VOTES! *Jeslene goes crazy* Okay... Generally a vote for what readers wants.. That's it... The same kind that I use to hold last time... I've decided! So.... What pairings? Tsukasa/Tsukushi? Rui/Tsukushi? You choose! Thanks a million for all the reviews! Urm... Rui fans plz do not throw too much things on me... -^^- I'll survive I guess!  
  
"A celebration?" Gasped Tsukushi, with her jaws dropping onto the floor. Tsukasa glared at her respond as he proceed with his plan.  
  
He cleared his throat before continuing, "Yes, silly girl! A celebration! Don't you think our get-back-together needs a celebration?" He smirk at his own idea.  
  
Tsukushi sweatdrops. "Tsukasa, I don't think our reunite concerns anyone else." Tsukasa looked stunned for a moment. Tsukushi laughed softly. "You haven't thought of that right? I knew it! All you can think of is having fun!"  
  
Tsukasa scowled at the girl, who was trying to keep her smile away under his glare. They just stood there. Tick. Tick. Five mintues, ten minutes gone... "Argh! TSUKASA! YOU IDIOT!"  
  
Tsukasa turned his head towards Tsukushi, who had her delicate hands on her hips. "WHAT? YOU FISH FACE!"  
  
*PANG!*  
  
Tsukasa held his head in pain while Tsukushi swept the dust off her hands, grinning. (Just imagine the scene.)  
  
"Why in the world do you have to think for so long? We CAN have a celebration, but not for our get back, but for my recovery of memories!" Tsukasa's eyes brightened at her words.  
  
"What a great idea! I... I mean," He cleared his throat before continuing. "Any girls standing beside Domyouji Tsukasa will turn into a genius no matter how stupid she is!" He earned himself a kick on his head.  
  
Tsukushi clapped her hands together happily, ignoring Tsukasa's groans. "Well! Let's prepare!"  
  
Well, everything got into place all right, despite Tsukasa's fight with the hotel bartender and the occasional, okay, too much occasional fights. It was arrange to be a ball, completed with live playing of instruments, a buffet and a huge dancefloor. When I say huge, It's really HUGE.  
  
Typical Tsukasa behavior.  
  
Eveyone in Eitoku got the invatation, even though Tsukasa protested furiously about that. Tsukushi managed to calm him down with a kiss.  
  
That definately stopped the Tako head, that's what Tsukushi said he was, cause of his hair, from talking too much. After all the perparations, the ball was ready and raring to go.  
  
Tsukushi sat on the soft blue couch, her pretty face twisting into a scowl. For a whole thirty minutes, people had been coming over and sucking up to her. She can see through their fake smiles, to add to her fustrations, Tsukasa was late. Very late.  
  
"What's up with that face?"  
  
Tsukushi tensed up at the soft voice. "Ru...Rui!" Rui smiled. "Mind to have me sitting beside you?"  
  
"No... no! Not at all!" Tsukushi mentally hit herself for being such an idiot. But it had been three whole days since she saw Rui, after the recovery of her memories.  
  
She noticed that Rui had walked away in the snow, not that she can see clearly. She was too engaged with the feel of Tsukasa's lips crushing hers, melting her completely.  
  
Sensing her uneasiness, Rui smiled gently at her. "Great party. You planned this with Tsukasa? Must be hard." Tsukushi actually nodded in agreement. Partly because of the comment on Tsukasa.  
  
Yeah, the ball is great, with soothing music ringing through her ears, happy chatters around her, people dancing on the dancefloor and... A straight hair Tsukasa? She sat up in amazement while Rui looked at the scene in amusement.  
  
"What did you say to him since the day you start preparing all this with him?"  
  
"Huh? I called him a baka and..." Tsukushi's eyes widened. "Tako hair!"  
  
"That figures why." Rui looked on with interest as Tsukasa came forward to Tsukushi. Tsukushi laughed as Tsukasa frowned. "Wha...What did you do to your hair!?" She said, in between of breaths.  
  
Colour rosed up on Tsukasa's cheek. "Is... Isn't it obvious? I've straighten it!" "Just because I called you Tako Head?" Tsukasa blushed again at Tsukushi comment. "WHY YOU!"  
  
Rui looked on as Tsukasa start to chase Tsukushi around the ball room, leaving people staring at the running couple. Everything came on fine and wonderful. Everyone was having so much fun that they did not notice a man grinning evily in one dark corner.  
  
A.N: Whoa.... I finally finished it... I know it's not long.... But I hope it's nice! Please review! Thanks! 


	12. Open your eyes

Memories  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Open Your Eyes  
  
Disclaimer: Actually, I hoped that I owned (Point at Tsukasa) Him! (Point at Tsukushi) Her! (Point at Rui) Or him! But... No... *Sobs* HYD does not belong to me! Urm... Can I at least own Akira? No? Oh well...  
  
A.N: Hey Yo! I was feeling hyper-active today (Even after the tiring hours in school). So.... I decided to think some new disclaimers.... Lame huh? ^^; That's too typically me! Anyway, I'm only considering giving up on His and Her Story, not Memories. So, relax... Tsukushi will be whacking Tsukasa still, Rui will still be sleeping and Akira will still lose his bets to Soujirou! -^-^- Thanks a million to all reviewers! Do ya all really cried when you're reading Wait For Me? The idea I got in the BATHROOM? *Jeslene crys, overjoyed* Thanks you thank you! Should I write more one shots?  
  
~*~  
  
"Ja ne!"  
  
After waving their last goodbyes, Tsukushi slumped down on the couch, enjoying the peace in the ballroom, which was extremly noisy just a few minutes ago. Though a weed, she couldn't help her eyeslids from threatening to droop and close. It had been a tiring day.  
  
Snuggling deeper tothe warmth of the couch, she allowed sleepiness to overcome as she began to fall into the arms of darkness... until Tsukasa came and yelled in her ears. She jerked up and covered her ears, her brown orbs shooting daggers at a smiling, or should I say smirking Tsukasa.  
  
"I still want my eardrums, you know? Please do not damage the delicate tissues in my ear using your irritating voice. Thank you."  
  
Tsukasa snarled and retorted back. "Delicate? You mean thick tissues! You should thank me for waking you up with my melodic voice!"  
  
He grinned as Tsukushi frown and muttered something that sounded like "not again..." before dragging her out of the comfy of the couch. Tsukushi groaned, She placed her hands on the hips defencivly and sighed.  
  
"Now what?"  
  
"I just wanted to get out of this place and take you to somewhere more romantic!" He said innocently, causing colours to paint at Tsukushi's cheeks. "And I know the perfect place." He whispered into her ears, making her blush even harder.  
  
Tsukushi felt her heartbeat leave it's origianl pace and got itself into a marathon as Tsukasa lowered himself and kissed her forehead, before touching his lips to hers gently. She deepened the kiss by pressing harder to Tsukasa, as he sent chills down her body by moving her hand up and down her back.  
  
*Creak~!*  
  
The couple jerked away from each other's embrace as the manager of the hotel questioned the satifactory of the lovebirds. Tsukushi fiddled with the wine glass placed at the tables near her, blushing the whole time while Tsukasa scowled at the poor manager who was oblivious to the situation.  
  
The door closed once again, leaving the couple alone in the silent room. Tsukasa returned his attention to th girl fiddling the glass nervously. He grinned as he approached Tsukushi before saying, "Too bad we're interupted huh?"  
  
Tsukushi blushed as she took her bag and sent it crashing down on Tsukasa's head. "Baka! Ikimasho!" Tsukasa was then dragged out of the ballroom.  
  
~*~  
  
"Then... I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Ja ne!"  
  
"Wait! Don't I deserved a good night kiss?"  
  
Tsukushi blushed (A.N: I noe, She juz loves to blush.^^) at Tsukasa's cheeky remarks as she kicked him. Just as Tsukasa was holding his foot in pain, she tiped-toed and gave him a peck on his lips, leaving him stunned.  
  
"Oyasumi."  
  
She quickly turned, trying to hide the nervousness from Tsukasa and walked towards her house.  
  
Something caught her eye.  
  
Something, shiny, gleaming under the moonlight.  
  
It was a knife, making it's way to a particular person.  
  
Someone named Domyouji Tsukasa.  
  
~*~  
  
"TSUKASA!"  
  
On her insticts, she ran over to where Tsukasa was standing as fast as her legs could carry her. The knife was getting nearer and nearer to her beloved. All she could think of now, was to get there in time.  
  
Everything seems to move like a slow motion flim.  
  
Tsukushi reaching out to Tsukasa, pushing him out of the way of the incoming attack. Tsukasa falling out of the blow that he thought he was going to get. The man grinning evily as he held on to the knife.  
  
Almost immediately, she felt a stab of unbearable pain as she garthered all her will power to stay awake. She heaved a sigh of relief when she witness Tsukasa's victory on the fight with the man. All she could remember was his worried face, before falling deep into darkness.  
  
~*~  
  
"Why did you do that?! You should had known better that your body is already very weak!"  
  
He scolded softly at the unconcious girl lying on the ward's bed, her face as pale as the white sheets cocvering her body. Rui placed a hand on Tsukasa's shoulders as he looked down at Tsukushi's weak figure.  
  
"Calm down, Tsukasa. She's already out of danger."  
  
Tsukasa's eyes flashed angrliy as he eyed Rui. "But they said that she might not wake up! It may be days, weeks, years or even forever! Isn't that as good as being dead?!" Rui pulled away his comforting hand on his shoulders and sat down next to a sobbing Yuuki and Shigeru.  
  
Tsukasa's eyes fell on the girl who was his life. She was the one who pushed him away from the knife point and got herself hurt instead. She saved his life. But he would have gladly give his if doing that means getting her eyeslids to open again.  
  
"Tsukasa-sama."  
  
The ward dropped into silence as all the people in the ward turned their heads to the man in a suit, standing at the ward's door.  
  
"Madam wants to see you."  
  
~*~  
  
A.N: Okay~ That's for this chappie! A few reviews would be really appreciated! ^-^! The time now is 10-44pm... And I'm not the least bit tired... Am I siao or what?  
  
Tsukushi: Why is it always me who got into an aciident or whatever? Jeslene: Arh.... Cuz... I say so! *Tsukasa started to chase Jeslene around* Jeslene: AH!! Gomen minna! I've got this gorilla to attend to! Ja ne! Until the next chappie! Tsukasa: YOU CALLED ME A WHAT?!! 


	13. Never

Memories  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Never  
  
Disclaimer: Yes... I hope to own Tsukushi, Tsukasa and Rui... But sometimes life's not fair... So.... I do not own the HYD cast!  
  
Jeslene: Konichiwa minna! Jeslene's back! -^-^- I'm getting crazi nowadaes... So do look forward for more fics coming your way!  
  
Tsukasa: You called me a gorilla the last chapter! I'm not done with you yet!  
  
Jeslene: *Sweatdrops* Whatever... We can settle this later... Let me tok to the readers would ya? Anyway, thanks for all the reviews! I'm really trying my best, and I hope you'll enjoy it! Plz do forgive my errors, mistakes, whatever!  
  
~*~  
  
"Tsukasa-sama. Madam wants to see you."  
  
All heads turned to see Tsukasa's reaction. His handsome face twisted into a scowl and whatever sadness or tenderness in his eyes a few seconds ago were replaced by frustration.  
  
Anyone can see Tsukasa's hate for his dear mother.  
  
She's never been there for him, no even through his hard times in life. So why did she barged into his life right now? He knew nothing good will come out from her.  
  
"I'll be there in a minute."  
  
He knew nothing good would come out of her too, if he disobeyed. He could have refused.  
  
But no.  
  
Not now when he had someone to protect.  
  
He looked down at his savior and leaned down to kiss her forehead gently.  
  
"Wait for me, I'll be back soon." He smiled and turned to face Rui.  
  
"Take care of her for me, Rui."  
  
Rui nodded. Shigeru chocked back a sob and gave a slight smile at Tsukasa. "Ja ne. Come back soon!" Tsukasa nodded and disappeared through the door.  
  
~*~  
  
"Come in."  
  
Tsukasa stepped into his mother's office, a serious expression pasted on his face. "Okaasan."  
  
Domyouji Kaede looked up from her paperworks and stood up from her desk. She started walking towards Tsukasa. On instinct, he took a defencive step back. "Is there anything I can do for you?" His voice clearly showed that he meant bussiness.  
  
"Definately."  
  
She reached out and took a file placed on the coffee table and gave it to him. He opened it and saw a profile inside.  
  
A profile of a girl.  
  
He closed it and glared at the woman. "What do you mean by this!?" Kaede ignored his glare and focused her strictly-meant-bussiness coffee brown eyes to Tsukasa's. "That's not the way to talk to your mother, Tsukasa."  
  
"I don't care. What do you mean by this!?" He repeated his question, more forcefully this time.  
  
His opponent smirked.  
  
"Kirashi Yume. The daughter of Kirashi Cooperation, one of the richest family international."  
  
"What does that have to do with me!?"  
  
Kaede chuckled, but her eyes showed no laughter. "Dense, aren't you? That Makino must have washed out your brains." She jumped a little but soon regained her composure as Tsukasa slammed his fists on the coffee table, leaving a hole in the middle.  
  
"I will not allow anyone to talk negetively about her! What do you want, shoot!" His voice could almost freeze water into ice, his gaze as cold as ever.  
  
"I want you to marry Kirashi Yume."  
  
"You know I would never."  
  
She chuckled again. "Yes, I know. But this is no suggestion." She hardened her tone. "It's an order." She paused a little before continuing. "Though that Makino's household is rich, but compared to Kirashi's, she's nothing but a little rat."  
  
"She.is.not.a.little.rat "  
  
Tsukasa's voice lowered dangerously, the edge of his tone was as sharp as ever. "She's my light. I don't care if it's an order. I will not give in to you. Ever." With that, the door slammed shut, leaving Kaede with a smile that never reached her eyes.  
  
"I'll show you, Tsukasa, orders can never be disobeyed."  
  
~*~  
  
Jeslene: Another chapter! Whoo hoo! Kaede's such a... a... stupid woman! Sorry, can't use other words. My fic's rated GENERAL. A few reviews will bring happiness and tears into my eyes! Not to mention more ideas and inspirations!  
  
Tsukasa: After fic already huh? *Grins evily* Shall we?  
  
Jeslene: *Sweatdrops* No... I'm still WRITING!! WaH! Tsukasa no baka! *Tsukasa start chasing Jeslene around again.*  
  
Jeslene: Gomen minna! Ja, I'll see you in the next chappie! Domo arigato for reading! Ja ne! HOE! BAKA! That hurts! - *Took out a weapon, an eraser. And rushed after Tsukasa.* 


	14. Zutto

Memories  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Zutto  
  
A.N: It's chapter 14! I wrote THAT much? -_-" Can't believe it... A little hint, it's gonna end soon! After finishing this story, I'll try my best to finish His and Her Story and then continue my writer's life with more one- shots and maybe a brand new ficcy...! -^-^- How do ya all think about that? Sorry fer the slow update! Thanks a million fer all the reviews! I luv ya all! And... well... after that fight with Tsukasa last chppie i decided to buy a brand new eraser... *GrinS*  
  
~*~  
  
Tsukushi was running in her mind. Running towards somewhere in this dark place. Where was she, she didn't know.  
  
She was scared.  
  
No one was there with her. No Shigeru, no Yuuki, no Sakurako, no nothing.  
  
She was frightened.  
  
She felt tired from all the running she did in order to reach her unseen destination. But her heart disobeyed and made her run more.  
  
Keep running, her heart said, and you'll find what you want to find. But what was the thing she wanted to find so hard? She wanted to fall and sleep forever, but whenever she tried to, her heart told her not to.  
  
Tears gathered in her eyes. She couldn't breathe. Something was wrong. She closed her eyes, expecting to die soon.  
  
But she didn't.  
  
She reached her destinaton. She could breathe again. A beautiful sunflower garden and a clear blue sky greeted her arrival as the petals sway gently to the singing of the wind.  
  
--Tsukushi!--  
  
She jerked her head to her back, but saw no one. She was sure she heard a voice calling out for her.  
  
--Thank God you're back!--  
  
She turned, looking at all directions. But no one was there. Who was that person?  
  
--Thank you for staying with me, thanks you for living. I love you.--  
  
A warm breeze played with her hair and peace suddenly found it's way into her heart. The tone was gentle, warm. It was someone she knew.  
  
And someone she loves.  
  
I have to keep runnning, she told herself as she started to work towards the shadow appearing within the sunflowers.  
  
Towards the one I love.  
  
~*~  
  
"She moved!" exclaimed Yuuki. Everyone gathered around Tsukushi's bed. Shigeru held onto Sakurako's hand as tears found it's way down her cheek. "She's smiling! And with such happiness!"  
  
Her eyelashes fluttered and opened, sparks of life sprinkled in her brown eyes.  
  
"Welcome back, Makino Tsukushi." Rui smiled.  
  
"What happened?" She mused, "Oh. I remembered." The scene of the glinting knife piercing into her stomach flickered in her mind as she sat up with Yuuki's help. "How long had I slept?"  
  
"Three days." Soujirou pointed out, his features now relaxed. "You scared the hell out of us!" Akira stated as he crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"That long?"  
  
Sakurako snorted but smiled a while later. "Welcome back, Makino-sempai!"  
  
Tears glittered in her eyes as she smiled sincerly to all her friends in the room.  
  
"Tadaima!"  
  
~*~  
  
"So he went to Kaede's office?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
Tsukushi slumped back in her bed and winced both at her pain and worriness. Tsukasa had been to Kaede's office, but he wasn't back yet. Akira had tried to contact him by his cell phone, but the phone was off. The maids in Domyouji's mansion said that their young master wasn't back yet.  
  
She looked up as Soujirou slammed the ward's private phone down and starts screaming all sorts of curses at the poor phone. Rui ended his called. "Tsubaki said that she hadn't seen him for quite a number of days already."  
  
Tsukushi frowned as his forehead crinkled in worry. Tsukasa was never the one to leave her alone. Something was wrong.  
  
Really wrong.  
  
~*~  
  
"Are you okay?" Rui asked while pouring a glass of water for Tsukushi. "Tsukushi?" The girl was thinking so deeply that she didn't hear the boy's question. He sighed. "Makino Tsukushi!"  
  
"Wha... Huh? What, Rui?" Her eyes finally came back into focus as he sighed again. "I asked if you're okay."  
  
She smiled as she looked into Rui's deep blue eyes. "Of course I'm okay, what made you think that I'm not?"  
  
"Tsukasa."  
  
Her smiled faded and her eyes found sudden interest at the glass of water that Rui handed her earlier. "Can you be not so straightforward next time?"  
  
"Can you be more honest next time?" He threw back with a slight smile. "Don't be worrued about Tsukasa. I'm sure he'll be okay."  
  
As she looked up and leveled her eyes to meet his, she smiled gently. "I'm not. And I won't" Rui lifted an eyebrow in suprise as Tsukushi continued. "I won't be worried about him. Because... I know that he will come back here once more, safe and sound."  
  
She lowered her voice as her facial expression softened. "Because he loves me, as much as I love him. Even if we're kept apart, I will wait for him, and the day we will be back together once more."  
  
Rui smiled. "You're stronger now, Tsukushi." he stated, "Tsukasa will always love you, I promise."  
  
They stopped their conversation at the knock of the door. "Come in." Tsukushi called out. The door opened to reveal a brown hair woman. She was breath-takingly beautiful with her clear emerald eyes, wavy brown hair and perfectly curved body.  
  
"What can I do for you, miss?"  
  
"Are you Makino Tsukushi?" Tsukushi nodded. "Yes, may I help you?"  
  
"Yes." She bowed and when she regained her posture, she said something that made Tsukushi's world fall apart.  
  
"My name is Kirashi Yume, and I'm Domyouji Tsukasa's fiancee."  
  
~*~  
  
A.N: Kirashi Yume stirkes! How do you like this chapter? Love it? Hate it? Please do tell me by leaving a few reviews! Thanks alot! 


	15. Kirashi Yume

Memories  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Kirashi Yume  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the HYD cast except for Kirashi Yume!  
  
A.N: Hi everyone! Chapter 15 already! The story is coming to an end soon. Maebbe you all will miss it? -^-^- Or maybe not? -_-" Actually, the character of Kirashi Yume was based on myself. And I mean CHARACTER only, I do not haf the looks or beautiful curves of Kirashi Yume (That hurts.) Thanks fer all the reviews! I really luv ya all! Any ideas for a new fic plz do go to my webbie, www.mitsuoayako.cbj.net and leave your ideas at the guest book! Thanks!  
  
~*~  
  
"I'm Kirashi Yume, Domyouji Tsukasa's fiancée."  
  
The words sank into her mind like a hammer crushing down on her skull.  
  
Fiancée?  
  
After a few seconds of slience, she managed to croak out a question. "What can I do for you?" Yume smiled and turned to Rui. "Can we have some privacy, Hanazawa-san?" Rui nodded and proceeded to walk out of the ward.  
  
As soon as Rui's out of the ward, Yume sat down on the bed next to Tsukushi and smiled gently when she spotted Tsukushi's uneasiness. "Don't worry." She said as she place a hand over Tsukushi's.  
  
"I'm here to help."  
  
Tsukushi looked up to her in shock.  
  
"Tsukasa wasn't hurt or anything, don't worry." She smiled again at Tsukushi's sigh of relief. She then looked up to Yume, her eyes filled with questions. "What do you mean by help?"  
  
"I'm not going to snatch him away from you, Makino-san. This engagement was a forced one, decided by both our parents. I objected violently to it, of course, considering my personality" Yume chuckled.  
  
"And if you're wondering about my character, I'm one violent girl. Just imagine me locking myself up for three days without any food." She laughed when she caught sight of Tsukushi's unbelievable look.  
  
"Bu.But you looked so graceful and gentle just now!" Tsukushi stuttered. "Tsukasa commented about that as well. He said that I could act in movies."  
  
Tsukushi relaxed. She liked this cheerful girl. She could see no doubts about her confessions in her green jade eyes.  
  
"I heard from Tsukasa that his mother threatened to destroy Makino Enterprise, that's why he agreed to be engaged to a violent person like me. From here, I could see that Tsukasa cared about you. A lot. As for me."  
  
Sadness overcame her emerald eyes. "My father threatened to make my boyfriend's father lose his job if I didn't agree to the engagement. My boyfriend came from a normal family and his mother was a housewife, they can't afford to lose that job. I had to agree to it, if I really love him."  
  
"Tsukasa told me about you." Yume looked out the window at the clouds that floated by. "I was jealous at first. I was jealous on the love you both shared. It was so much true and stable compared to the one I once had." She remove her gaze and focused them on Tsukushi's brown ones.  
  
"But I was touched by Tsukasa and your story, Makino. Really, trust me. That's why I decided to stand up for the both of you."  
  
Her words sang clearly in the room and her eyes showed nothing else except for true sincerity. Tsukushi smiled at the girl sitting beside her and held her hand.  
  
"Thank you, Kirashi-san. For believing in us and for fighting with us."  
  
Yume smiled as she withdrew her hand and held it out again.  
  
"Friends?"  
  
"Friends." Tsukushi shook her hand and returned Yume's smile. "Always."  
  
~*~  
  
"You heard all didn't you?"  
  
Yume called over her shoulders as Rui emerged from behind. "I did."  
  
"Do you believe me?"  
  
Rui leaned against the wall as Yume stopped to look at him, but he remained silent  
  
"Guess you didn't huh? But it's the truth, don't believe it if you don't want to." With that, she started towards the main enterence of the hospital.  
  
"I do."  
  
Yume stopped dead in her tracks as Rui walked towards her.  
  
"I believe all you say."  
  
She turned and smiled at him, her green eyes shining. "Thanks, for believing. I've got to go now, my mother would be wondering where was I!"  
  
As she walked in the streets, a frown found its place on her delicate features. Someone was following her. Someone named Hanazawa Rui.  
  
She turned and faced Rui, hands on hips. "What do you want now?" Rui shrugged. "Just wondering if I could walk you home." Yume glared at him.  
  
"You already did by doing all those stalking!"  
  
"You didn't allow the time for me to ask for it." He said matter-of-factly. Yume sighed. "Whatever!" She started to walk away, then turning back at Rui once again. "What are you waiting for? Let's go!"  
  
Rui smiled slightly at the girl walking in front of him and followed her.  
  
~*~  
  
"I loved her, that's why I gave up, for the sake of her happiness..." Rui smiled as Yume nodded her head in understanding. "You're such a great guy, Hanazawa-kun. Giving up on someone you loved to grant happiness for her and the one she loves."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Thanks for listening. " Rui smiled a little as the girl smiled back at him, only that her smile was three times brighter then his.  
  
"You're welcome! Hey! I'm here! Well, got to get back in before mom roars, you know what lions are like!" As if to agree with her statement, Mrs. Kirashi's voice boomed loudly throughout the house.  
  
"Where is Yu-chan?! Must have sneaked out again! She would get it from me!"  
  
Yume gulped at her mother's voice. She bowed quickly before saying, "Arigato Hanzawa-kun! Ja ne!" then continued to rush into the mansion, leaving Rui to muse over the girl.  
  
Interesting.  
  
~*~  
  
"HOW WAS SHE?"  
  
Yume covered her ears at Tsukasa's worried yell. "She's fine! She misses you! And I did nothing to upset her! Happy? Don't scream at me you baka!"  
  
Tsukasa released a sigh of relief as his eyes regained his usual light. He patted Yume's shoulders, muttering a "Thanks". He took Kirashi Yume as his sister. Their characters clashed when they found out that both of them were threatened to agree to the engagement that same way.  
  
Yume patted his back and smiled. "Gambatte ne! Tsukasa! I did all my best!" Tsukasa smiled back. "What you did was enough. Thanks." He winced as she slapped his back in a not-so-feminine method. "What are friends for?"  
  
A soft knock was heard as the doors of the room opened to reveal a maid bowing down respectfully.  
  
"Yume-sama, Tsukasa-sama, madam would like to inform you that the engagement party would be held next week." With that, she closed the door, leaving the pair looking at each other meaningfully.  
  
"Time to get on with our plan!"  
  
~*~  
  
A.N: So Kirashi Yume wasn't a really bad person. Hope ya all wouldn't hate her, cuz she's based on myself. ^^; How did ya all find Yume? Plz do review ne? I'll be jumping in joy if you did! 


	16. Action!

Memories  
  
Chapter 16  
  
The act  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the HYD cast except for Kirashi Yume!  
  
A.N: Hey guys! I'm back! Miss me? *Everyone: ¬_¬||| * Fine! How's ya all? I'm sorry for the late update! Thanks for all who actually reviewed this fic and my latest one-shot fic, I Can! Now. on to the story! Oh yeah! Do ya want a "Making of Memories" special chap? Tell me k? Anyone willing to be my beta-reader? Send me an email at nirumi_haze@hotmail.com okay?  
  
~*~  
  
"But I don't love him, Father! I really hope that I would be with the one that truly have his heart only for me. Please, he would be worthy of your judgment!"  
  
Yume's eyes started to water, as it filled with sincerness. Anyone would have been under her spell, unless it gets broken. By a certain baka.  
  
"As much as I would like to love her. WHAT KIND OF STUPID LINES ARE THESE! A DOMYOUJI WILL NOT."  
  
Yume whipped out a huge paper fan and smacked him hard on the head. (Picture Ayako from Slam Dunk! ^_^)  
  
"Stop that! You'll ruin the act! " She placed her hands on her hips as Tsukasa nursed his poor head. "We have to get this right! You love Tsukushi right? Then read it for her sake! Bakero!"  
  
Rui sat aside, musing over the fighting pair.  
  
Strange. Yume actually behaves like half Tsukushi and Half Tsukasa.  
  
"Itai! You don't have to do this you know? Can't you be a little gentle? I'm a fragile guy okay?"  
  
"YOU? FRAGILE? Does it ever occurs to you that the word doesn't fit with you?"  
  
They continued to throw all kinds of insults against each other.  
  
Rui sat on, placing his arm under his chin for support.  
  
Interesting.  
  
~*~  
  
"I wonder if I'll be able to pull the plan together, since that baka had been destroying it bits by bits with his complaints."  
  
Tsukushi laughed and agreed with Yume. She had been coming over here since the day when they first met. She had been great company, amusing her with all her jokes and experiences with Tsukasa.  
  
"Aa." She leaned back into her bed, placing her arms behind her head. "I wish I could join you all. It's been so boring here!"  
  
"Well, Rui and I did came and visit you, not to mention entertaining you. So why?" Yume stood up and proceeded to the nightstand for a glass of water. Tsukushi shrugged. "Speaking of Rui, how's you and him?"  
  
Yume choked on her drink and started coughing violently, with Tsukushi patting her back to sooth her. "Please, Tsukushi-chan! Say that when I'm not eating or drinking! I don't want to land up here as well!"  
  
"Gomen gomen!" Tsukushi's eyes glint playfully. "So, had anything happened between you and him?"  
  
"NO!" Yume immediately flushed three shades of red before grabbing the flower vase. "I'll change the water!" And with that, the door slammed shut.  
  
Tsukushi laughed softly to herself, Yume's such a funny girl. Her expression faded slowly as she thought of what she said.  
  
/ Anything happened between you and him? /  
  
She can't help but feel relief at Yume's answer. She played with the hem of her blanket, looking out the window.  
  
Is she over Rui yet?  
  
She was concern about Yume and Rui's relationship. Yes, she was, because it included the man she used to love.  
  
Or might be because it included the man she love.  
  
She shook her head violently to clear the unwanted thoughts. Yes. She do love Rui. But someone had taken over the place in her heart by giving her a sense of protection.  
  
His warmth and protect won her love over from Rui.  
  
Tsukushi smiled.  
  
She do love Rui.  
  
But she love Tsukasa more.  
  
Relieved that she cleared her thought out, she snuggled deeper to the warmth of her bed, before allowing the angel of sleep take her hand.  
  
~*~  
  
"Tsukushi-chan! I-"  
  
Yume stopped when she spotted Tsukushi sleeping peacefully, s small smile lingering on her lips. She carefully placed the vase with the Lavenders which she bought earlier back, trying her best not to wake the older girl up.  
  
She pulled the covers up Tsukushi body and slumped down on the couch near her bed.  
  
Yume knew that Tsukushi haven't been sleeping well since last week from her darkening circles and eye bags. When asked about it, Tsukushi denied Rui and her doubts, which she knew that she didn't want to worry them.  
  
But looking at her sleeping figure, everything was all right now.  
  
Yume smiled as her eyelids fell close, falling into the embrace of the darkness.  
  
~*~  
  
A.N: Hey! It's kinda short! Sorry! I was so tired. Well.. Just watch out for my new one-shot coming soon okay! Do click the little button down there which says "Review" to let me how you think of it! God bless! 


End file.
